dailybumpsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Bryan Lanning/@comment-24.140.75.88-20151203003246
Bryan was born on January 20th 1990 and is currently 25 years old. His favorite color is green and his favorite ice-cream is mint chocolate chip. He is also a huge Harry Potter and Apple fan. Ever since collage, he has only really ever worn v-neck shirts and has never broken a bone! Before the Vlogs Bryan was born in San Diego and lived with his Mom and his older sister Bev. Growing up, Bryan never knew his Father. Spontaneously, they moved and lived with his grandmother in Boise in alarge house with a lot of land. As a preteen to teen, he had a rough relationship with his Mom's Husband who was quite abusive. In high school, he was bullied quite a lot and he was really into music. He also dyed his hair and wend to a ton of rock concerts. Around this time he met Missy at a carnival and was introduced to her by his friend Jessica. At this carnival, he was going around filming everything! After, Missy and Bryan built a group of friends who would always hang out together and listen to music and watch movies. As Missy and Bryan grew closer together, they knew it was more than friendship. Around his 17th birthday, his Mom's husband got really drunk and they had a big fight. Bryan locked himself in his room and ran away. He stayed with his friend for a couple month and then his grandmother while he was working a lot and finishing school. During this time, he got closer with Missy's family who accepted him. Before Bryan's 18th birthday, Missy and Bryan brought a house on Maple St and got a cat called Claire Bear yet, Missy's parents didn't approve. Soon after, he asked Missy to marry him and they got married on August 8th 2008. He started studding computer science and then dropped it for art and photography and he loved so much (he was a photographer for awhile). Bryan then started learning about Christ and has an experience which leaded him to becoming a Christian. Around this time is when Bryan and Missy's relationship started to get rough as Missy was always working, Bryan was at school and work and they didn't have any time for each other. So, Bryan moved into a little apartment alone near his school. The communication between them was almost nothing so, the got divorced. Late one night, Bryan called Missy because he was having bad dreams about her and they arranged to meetthe next day. The decided to start building up the relationship again and got remarried. They lived for a few years in Idaho then moved back to California and brought a big house with Missy's family; Missy and Bryan rented their portion of the house. Bryan got a job as a waiter. Missy and Bryan always spent time down at the beach snorkeling and watching dolphins. Then, they decided to try to have children and it didn't take long until Missy was pregnant! They found out a couple days before Christmas and revealed it to the family by wrapping up the pregnancy test and Missy's Mom opened it on Christmas morning. However, at the ten week ultrasound, the baby didn't have a heartbeat. A few weeks after, they found out that the baby was a boy and he is known as 'baby boy Lanning'. Months later, Missy found out she was pregnant again. At 16 weeks pregnant, her family has a big gender reveal party where everyone crammed in the ultrasound room and they found out it was a boy! But, they also lost him at 20 weeks. His name was Gabriel. This is when Missy made a YouTube Channel and soon after Oliver was conceived, Bryan created dailyBUMPS.